A Song Of Shemales and Futas
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: A series of one-shots with the girls of Game of Thrones sporting extra appendages. Anyone and everyone can and will be fucked. Pure and utter smut! Review with choice for next pairing. Warnings: Futa/shemale content, gay, anal, oral, forced, bondage (every perversion under the sun!)
1. Chapter 1: A Wildling's Wolf

**Author's Note: This story will be a sort of one-shot series. I will updated it whenever I get the chance but it won't be very often. I will also be writing by request. So if you want to see specific pairing then put it in the reviews or PM me with what you want. The most popular pairings will be written. All restrictions are off and I will write any pairing whatsoever. You want Daenerys to have a big thick cock and to fuck Rickon in his tight young ass? I will write anything you guys want as long as there Is a girl with a massive throbbing cock! If I write a chapter and you want to see a follow up or more chapters featuring the pairing then let me know!**

 **We are going to start off with a pairing of my own. It's an interesting one. The inspiration comes from a Role-play I did online and I couldn't resist writing it down. The title may suggest another pairing, but the first pairing will be Ygritte/Arya. So enjoy and remember to review with your choice for the next chapter!**

Chapter 1: A Wildling's Wolf

Ygritte cocked an arrow into her bow and drew the string back to her ear, ready to fire. Holding her breath, she waited a moment as the rest of the wildlings hurried into position. Nodding her head, she watched as a brutish wildling kicked the gate to the small village open. As the gates swung open, Ygritte loosed her arrow, seeing it speed through the air and pierce the neck of a farmer. Roaring in agony, he turned to the gate only to see the hoard of wildlings speeding through their weapons raised, ready to cleave the villagers in two and burn the remains.

Loosing arrow after arrow, Ygritte felled several fleeing villagers. The wildlings flooded in through the gates their weapons raised and ready to slaughter. Fire surged through the village, burning through buildings and scorching the flesh of those inside. Screams and roars of battle sounded through the valley as the wildlings slaughtered the innocent villagers.

An hour later, the fires subsided and the wildlings wiped the blood from their weapons and sweat from their brows as they collected themselves in the middle of bones of the village. Sliding her arrow back into her quiver, Ygritte slung her bow over her shoulder whilst glancing around the room in search of stragglers and survivors.

"We should search the village. Find any who got away," Ygritte suggested as the wildlings looked at her with a look of tentative acknowledgement. They were hesitant to follow any orders she gave them as she was technically not their leader. They answered to the brutish wildling wielding the axe, who was slowly sauntering over to the group. The wildlings looked at him with trepidation awaiting his opinions.

"Aye. She ain't wrong," The wildling sighed agreeing with the redheaded wildling and grabbing one his men by the collar and thrusting him into the village, "Spread out and search the remnants. Find anyone who survived. And if ye can, find me a cunt to sink me cock into. Seeing as our lassie her ain't up fae that!"

"Say that again and you won't have a cock to sink into anything," Ygritte snarled turning and striding towards the burning shell of the tavern. Pushing the door open, Ygritte strode in slowly, the floorboards creaking beneath her steps. Glancing around the tavern she tried to weed out anyone hiding away in the rubble. Her eyes fleeted around the room and settled on small cupboard that remained largely intact. Smirking to herself, she ripped the door open and reached inside.

"Let go of me bitch!" a girls voice screeched flailing around and trying to free herself from Ygritte grasp, but failing to do so. The redheaded wildling was far too strong for the young girl to combat and thus she was ferried around by Ygritte with no hassle. The girl was short with her brown hair cut back. She had to be a preteen or early teens as her breasts beneath the garments she wore were small budding tits, instead of sizable globes like Ygritte. Inspecting the girl, Ygritte saw a thin piercing sword slung on her waist. Taking the sword, she sheathed it on her own waist before dragging her back to the centre of the village, "Let me go, or I'll kill you!"

"Quiet and you might yet live," Ygritte snapped throwing the young girl to the ground as the wildling formed a circle looking down on her. The girl leapt to her feet and tried to break out of the circle, but was caught by one of the men and thrust back in, grabbing a quick grope of her young breast as she ran into him, "Told you there might be survivors."

"Aye and a girl tae. Mmm, she looks like a tight fuck," the leader snarled inspecting the young girls form, admiring the breasts and cute arse she adorned, "Mmm indeed. What's yer name girl?"

"What's it to you shit brain?" the girl snapped back as she conceded and tried to stand her ground when surrounded by two dozen horny wildlings. Realising just what she was in for, the girl gulped.

"She's got spunk! Good to know, considering yer gonna be full of it by the end of the night," one of the wildlings crudely roared reaching in and spanking the young girls arse and pulling at the girls soft supple young flesh, "So we'll ask again, what's yer name?"

"Arya Stark," she murmured, trying to appear defiant even in the situation she was in.

"Stark!" Ygritte exclaimed, pushing through the crowds and looking down at the young girl a fury now burning inside her. Starks. Snow was the Bastard child of a Stark and now here before her was yet another Stark. Another one of those fuckers. Grabbing the girl by the scruff of her neck she snarled, "You're a Stark?"

"Yeah…" Arya grimaced in pain before being flung to the ground. Turning to face the leader, Ygritte stood tall and stared at him commandingly.

"She's mine. You all trot of back to camp. I'll bring her back when I'm done," Ygritte ordered watching as the leaders' eyes lit up in fury. He wasn't gonna let some redheaded bitch take his fuck away from him. Standing forward, he was about to snarl a response when Ygritte stood forward and threatened him, "Or I'll gladly spend my evening weaving necklace from all your cocks. Looking at you all. Put together you wouldn't even make enough for a bracelet."

"Fine. But as soon as yer done with her, she is brought before me ready for my cock," the leader said clapping one of men on the back and turning, striding out of the village, men in tow, leaving the two ladies together. Arya tried to make a break for it, but Ygritte grabbed her arm.

"Try running. I'm the best shot with a bow around. You'll make it a couple of yards before your back looks like a hedgehog," Ygritte threatened grabbing her bow. As she saw the woman's weapon of choice, Arya deliberated she was proficient in it and that her skill was probably as she said it was. Valuing her life more, she let Ygritte drop her arm and stayed put, "Good. Now let's make this quick. Strip naked. You ever had sex before?"

"Er… yeah, but not with a girl," Arya stammered as Ygritte looked at her with expectant eyes as she waited for the young girl to strip. She had to say, the redheaded lady knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to pussy foot around it. Reaching her hands up to the buckles holding her top on, Arya pulled it over her head exposing her torso and budding small breasts to the open cold air. Breathing sharply and shivering in the cold, she felt her nipples harden and goosebumps popping up all over her tiny teen titties. Dropping the top onto the floor she rubbed her arms trying to warm herself before unfastening the buckle around her waist. Dropping her trousers, she let them bunch around her feet. Kicking her boots of she felt the cool crunch of the frostbitten grass beneath her foot as she set them aside and kicked her trousers off. Hooking her fingers inside her simple linen panties, Arya eased them down her small little thighs before dropping them and stepping out. Ygritte felt a twinge in her trousers as she saw the young girls lithe and tiny teen body. Her pert cute arse, bouncing ever so slightly with her movements. Her pussy was covered in a very thin layer of pubic hair, but it was very little.

"Oh don't you worry. I'm not like most girls," Ygritte smiled unbuttoning her clothing and letting it all drop at once more. Clad in only her boots she stood before the bewildered young girl. Wildling clothing came off remarkably easily and made for ease of access in times of horniness. There wasn't much to do above the wall and sex was used to pass time. Standing there, she let Arya's eyes glide up and down her body. She was thin and lacked meat on her bones. Her ass was tight and had little bounce to it, but her tits were sizable in comparison to her body. Her hips had curves to them, but down between her legs was something which had no place upon the female form. Dangling between her legs was a thick, throbbing cock. Ayra's eyes widened as she gazed at the cock. It must have been about twelve inches and at least three inches wide. It had hardened entirely and stood tall and proud, a bead of salty pre-cum dripping down her purplish head, leaving it with a shiny shimmer. Ygritte's hand grabbed her cock and slowly jerked it, coaxing several more drops of pre-cum from her head.

"Um… I… I don't understand," Arya stammered her hands covering her privates as she saw the lustful gaze on Ygritte's face as she looked longingly at Arya's tight pussy.

"I'll level with you Stark. I will make sure no one lays a finger on you at camp and that you are safely returned to your brother at the wall," Ygritte lied. She would hold up her first promise and in a way she would be delivered to the wall. Just in exchange for her brother. He was a noble man and would give his life for the young girl. Well… Ygritte would be happy in just taking his cock, "And in return you warm my bed. If you know what I mean? You ensure my cock is satiated?"

"Erm…" Arya murmured, her ears pricking up as she heard Ygritte mention her brother and the prospect of being reunited with him. Realising what Ygritte was suggesting, Arya expected to feel disgusted, but in the shadow of the woman's cock, she felt… aroused. Perhaps this wouldn't be all too bad, "So I… fuck you… and you take me to Jon?"

"I promise," Ygritte smiled as she saw the young girl nod in agreement and drop her hands to her side. Jerking her cock a few more times, Ygritte dropped her own hand and took control, "So… with this boy you fucked? Did you suck his cock?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you'll know exactly what to do," Ygritte chuckled pushing Arya down onto her knees, the shivering girl grimacing as the cold grass pressed into her knees. The cock bounced in front of her face as she looked at the thick length with trepidation. Gendry's cock was big, but not as big as this. He was about eight inches, which filled her up perfectly and she even managed to deepthroat that with practice, but the cock before her would stretch her to new lengths.

As she did with Gendry, Arya leant in opening her mouth as wide as she could, stretching her lips as wide as she could. Her tiny hand took a hold of the gargantuan length, unable to reach her hand all the way around, and directed the tip into her mouth. Her lips stretched around the cockhead, barely able to fit all the way around. Her jaw ached and she clamped her lips down around cock, her hot breath emanating over the tip as he tongue flailed around, eliciting moans of delicious pleasure from Ygritte's mouth. The wildlings hands rested on the head of Arya, pushing it towards her crotch.

Arya panicked as Ygritte used her forceful hands to slide her cock deeper into her throat. Arya coughed, spluttered and gagged around the length as she stretched her throat painfully. As she let her cock slip into Arya's throat, Ygritte groaned loudly as Arya's throat spasmed and flexed around her length. She had about five inches of her thick cock submerged in Arya's throat. The young girls hands pushed at Ygritte's thighs trying to force her cock out of throat, but to no avail. The wildling's hips kept driving forward, sliding even more of her cock slowly inside the warm, wet mouth of Arya. Saliva was streaming down Arya's chin as she wasn't able to swallow without more cock forcing its way deeper inside. Trying to steady herself, Arya reached her hands around to back of Ygritte's thrusting body and grabbed the older girls pert arse cheeks, using them to keep herself straight. Unwittingly she was simply encouraging Ygritte to slide deeper inside, allowing her a point of leverage.

With three inches of her glorious cock left to slip between Arya's lips, Ygritte wrapped her brown hair around her fingers and slammed her hips forward, instantly burying the last few inches inside Arya's retaliating mouth. Her eyes went wide as she was unable to breathe through her mouth and had resort to short, quick breaths through her nose. Arya hands flailed around trying to push her cock from her mouth, but ultimately failing.

Moaning loudly, Ygritte revelled in the sensations rushing up and down her cock, loving the tight wetness that enveloped her cock. The feeling of Arya's thin lips pressed against her shaven crotch, made Ygritte tingle inside. Holding her head there for a moment, Ygritte moaned loudly as she saw the distinct outline of her cock in Arya's throat as it stretched the skin and showed a bulging outline down her neck. Drawing her hips back, she slid the entirety of her cock out of the young girl's mouth and watched as she fell forward, spluttering and gasping for air.

"Oh the trek to the wall are going to be divine with you here," Ygritte grunted as she jerked her cock, smearing pre-cum and saliva along her length. Strangely, as Arya coughed and spat over the ground she felt a chill run along her pussy as the cold air bit at it. Glancing down she saw her pussy shimmering and glistening as it dripped slightly. The feeling of Ygritte cock buried in her mouth choking her aroused her immensely and she couldn't pin down why. Suddenly she felt, Ygritte grab her legs and flip her onto her front and position her so she was flat on the ground. Trying to push up she felt the powerful hand rest on her back and push her back into the ground, "Now hold still."

Ygritte lay on top of the younger girl, her breasts either side of Arya's head. She was taller than the young girl. Using one hand to prop herself up, she used the other to take the tip of her cock in hand and wriggle it between the younger girl's pert ass cheeks. Finding her arse, she debated whether or not to plunder the girl's tighter hole, but decided she would not destroy such a young girl's asshole for her own pleasure as much as she would love a tight arse wrapped around her cock. She hadn't had one since Jon and she longed for yet another.

Adjusting the position of her cock she rested it against the little girl's pussy, spreading apart her young folds to settle the very tip of her cock against her entrance. The girl was nervous, but Ygritte far from cared. She was desperately horny. She hadn't cum properly since Jon left and she was desperate to plough another human again. Ensuring her cock wouldn't slide away from her entrance, Ygritte let go and used both hands to steady herself. Brushing her hair from her eyes, Ygritte sank her hips lower, her cock pushing downwards. Having to put some force behind the push, she used the gravity her advantage and finally slipped her cockhead inside the young girl's body. Groaning loudly, Ygritte held her cock steady savouring the warmness of then tight young cunt now wrapped around her cock. Arya's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as she felt her body split in two, the huge cock slipping past her entrance and into her cunt. Unable to formulate any words, she simply breathed heavily trying to adjust to the intruder. She wasn't a virgin, but anyone would appear tight when a cock like that was trying to fuck them.

After a moment, Arya's cunt loosened and she adjusted to the thick tip, which allowed Ygritte her opportunity. Unlike how she eased her cock slowly into Arya's mouth, Ygritte was applied a far greater amount of force in sliding her cock inside the girl's cunt, desperate to cum. With one quick and powerful thrust, Arya pussy was filled to the brim with the entirety of Ygritte's cock. Pressing her shaven crotch against the soft pert flesh of Arya's cute little bum, Ygritte groaned loudly as Arya practically screamed. Her screams faded away within seconds as she couldn't make a sound. Her body was full and her cunt spread wider than she had ever hoped it would be.

The tightness of Arya's cunt was absolutely divine and as Ygritte began to slowly draw her hips back and forth sliding in and out of Arya's pussy, getting deeper with each powerful thrust, Ygritte couldn't help, but let moans of passion and pleasure seep from her lips. Ayra's initial surprise and pain soon ebbed away and were replaced with lustful grunts and moans as Ygritte drew back and forth, filling her to the brim with delicious cock.

"Your brother loved getting fucked into the dirt," Ygritte panted between impassioned thrusts, her balls slapping against Arya's arse with each pounding thrust. The thought of her brother in the same positon as she was, pressed into the dirt with a sexy redhead pounding his gigantic cock into his arse, made Arya's cunt tingle with pleasure. What she would give to see her brother in such a humiliating yet arousing position. Ayra's pussy quivered as she tightened and spasmed. Letting out a long moan, she felt her orgasm rush over her body clamping her pussy down around Ygritte's cock impeding her thrusts, but consuming her cock in an even tighter embrace. The delicious, newfound tightness of Arya's pussy caused Ygritte to moan loudly, pulling her cock out of her bitch's pussy and grinding it along her arse crack. A few quick pumps and she spurted cum along the girl's backside and lower back, showering her in her seed. Milking every last drop out of her cock, Ygritte finally rolled of the young girls back onto her own, grasping for her breath.

The pair took a moment to recuperate before Ygritte clambered to her feet and pulled her clothes on, "Come on Arya. We'll get to the camp and make things clear about who uses you. And then we'll get some dinner, maybe some more fun."

"Okay," Arya panted as she pushed herself to her feet and groaned, feeling unsteady as she walked. Quickly dressing, Arya followed Ygritte out of the camp before stumbling upon a curious question, "I don't know your name."

"Ygritte, why?" she responded, curious as to the young girl's reasoning behind her question.

"Just so I know what to shout the next time you fill me up good and proper…"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. This message will be posted on all the latest chapters of my stories as this is part of my Christmas update. Every one of my stories has had at least one chapter updated and I have several new stories, so go check them all out.**

 **I will be taking a small break through the Christmas holidays and won't be uploading. If I do upload, it'll be one chapter to whichever story I feel like. I will be returning in the new year with lots of new stuff coming. The continuation of my stories, plus a few new stories including several stories branching into the realms of gaming.**

 **I have also begun to format and post my stories on . So if you prefer the interface and design of that site, then feel free to read them over there. Same username and story title! The rest of the stories will be up as soon as I get a chance to format and upload them**

 **When I return I will be doing a few stories at a time and leaving some of the stories to the side for a while. Don't worry, I will return to them at some point and time. In order to choose which stories I will continue after the holidays, I have put together a poll to find out which of my stories is the most popular. So if you want to see one of my stories immediately continued after the holiday then go vote for your favourite one on my profile. Most popular ones will get priority for uploads!**

 **Please review, favourite, follow and check out my other stores. Have a very Merry Christmas. Or if not Christmas, have a happy holidays, whoever you are, whatever you celebrate at this time of year and as always… Till Next Time**


	2. Chapter 2: Bend the Knee

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas (Or which ever festive holiday you celebrate!). I know this story hasn't been updated in two years and I apologise for that. It wasn't really my intention to forget about it, but things just got out of control. However, considering the festive season is upon us, I thought I would treat you all with three (all going well) new chapters!**

 **These three chapters are all set during the seventh season (not the best season, but still plenty of seductive possibilities) and that's because of my plan for this story. Similarly, to my Harry Potter shemale story, I want to turn this story into a proper story instead of a series of one-shots. After these three chapters and going into the new year, I'm going to make a proper story out of it. So, I figured I would so some one-shots of later points in time!**

 **Please leave a review if you like the story. It really does spur me on to write more and even a few words can keep a small story like this alive. I can put a couple hours into each chapter so it's nice when someone can take a couple minutes to let me know what they think!**

 **Onto the first new chapter (no prizes for guessing who it's about!)**

Chapter 2: Bend the Knee

Lingering outside Daenerys's cabin, Jon tried to calm himself. He had no idea what he was doing, what he planned to do, what decisions had led him to pacing back and forth in front of her bedroom door. He was trying to convince himself that this was a good idea, a smart idea, but ever attempt to rationalise what he was going to try and do came up trumped. Finally, taking a deep breath, he raised his fist and wrapped several times on the door, his knocks echoing through the ship as he stood frozen in place.

The door open and he was met her face, soft and round, gloriously perfect in every measure, rich white hair flowing down her back, knotted and wreathed elegantly. Looking up at him, Daenerys was surprised. Happily, so. She had been hoping to speak with Jon that evening, but hadn't had the chance. And now here he was. Staring vapidly at her, unsure as to what to say. A soft smile came to her lips, a smile that was met with a stern look, one of uncertainty. Silence hung between the pair for a moment, before Jon had a temporary burst of confidence, pushing into the room and slowly closing the door behind them, his eyes lingering on hers for a moment before Daenerys took initiative.

"Wine?" she asked, turning and striding across the room, collecting two delicate wine goblets and slowly pouring a serving of rich red wine into each one. Picking them up, she crossed back to Jon, not even waiting for his response before handing it to him.

"Erm… yes," Jon stammered in response, taking the glass of wine and slowly sipping it, hoping it would instil some Dutch courage within him. Daenerys plucked out a small seat from her desk, sliding down into it and crossing her legs, looking suggestively at Jon, expecting him to say something, "The Captain says we're making good time. We'll be in White Harbor in a week's time."

"That's good to hear," Daenerys smiled, expecting Jon to say something to further the conversation, with nothing but stoic silence coming from him, "Is that all? You come to my quarters in the dead of night, simply to inform me of such information?"

"Actually, your grace. I had other intentions in mind," Jon croaked, still quite unsure as to what to say. Once again, Daenerys looked at him with expectation. Expectation where Jon had nothing to give. A large part of him wished he had spent a few hours revising what he was to say, but in the end, he stammered, "How are you?"

"How am I? Such lofty conversation from the King in the North," she joked, sipping slowly from her goblet, watching the pallid northern complexion of Jon Snow turn a shade redder, his cheeks blushing ever so slightly, "You don't often seduce women do you Jon Snow?"

"Seduce?" Jon scoffed, almost choking on the wine as he lowered his goblet, setting it aside on a small table, blushing an even darker shade of red as his intentions were laid clear before him. Truth be told, he came to Daenerys's quarters with the intention of displaying such feelings, but not in such a crude and physical suggested by the term 'seduction'. Daenerys stifled a soft giggle, swallowing her bottom lip as she rose to her feet, slowly crossing the room as Jon tried to dispel such ideas from her mind, "I didn't come here to… seduce you. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. The nervous disposition in place of your usual… stern and certain approach. Your inability to find your words when you are normally so sure of what to say and how to say it. And most importantly, your eye's fascination with my lips. I would be liable to call it a lustful gaze," Daenerys teased, standing in front of Jon, looking up into his eyes, her lips lingering nearer and nearer as Jon finally grew bold enough to dispel the nervous and take charge of the situation, his feelings only affirmed by her approach.

"You disapprove?" Jon asked reaching up and slowly tucking a loose strand of hair behind Dany's ear, his hand softly caressing her smooth and creamy cheek as he brought it down to rest on her waist, a delicate smirk etching itself on her face as she leant closer.

"Hardly…" She breathed softly, that word being all the conformation either of them needed. Leaning forwards, their lips met softly, gently grazing against one another's as they kissed delicately. Their eyes rolled close as their hands gently rested on each other. Jon's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, their bodies colliding as they shared their first, romantic kiss.

The pair of them pulled away from one another, breathing a little heavier as they stared into one another's eyes, their foreheads resting against each other before they lunged at each other once again, passion in their movements. Their lips battled each other as they slowly shifted towards the bed, their tongues pushing into their other's mouths, exploring each other as their hands roamed up and down, gently caressing the other's bodies, passion glowing amidst their movements. Daenerys hit the bed, her knees bending as she fell backwards onto mattress, level with Jon's crotch as she smiled at him.

Swiftly unbuckling the belt around Jon's waist, Dany watched as he lifted his leather armour up off his body, dropping it to one side as her delicate fingers began to swiftly untie the loose tunic he wore underneath. Tossing it to one side, Jon stood, wearing only his trousers and boots, Daenerys running her fingers along his chest, softly tracing his battle scars and wounds, running her fingers down to his chiselled stomach. Leaning forwards, she planted a soft kiss on his stomach, causing Jon to breathe sharply in, his trousers tightening as her lips graced his skin so close to the most sensitive area of his body.

"I don't believe… We made it official… Jon Snow…" Dany murmured in between kisses, planting them across his stomach as she spoke, gently pushing him backwards away from the bed, "Bend the knee…"

Smirking wildly, Jon slid down onto one knee, coming face to face with her once again, a sultry and suggestive smile etched across her face as she rose onto her feet, Jon's eyes level with her waist this time. The pair shared a devilish smile as she slowly began to undo the many buckles and straps of her elegant dress. Piece by piece the garment fell away, until only the thin fabric of the actual dress remained, rather plain and un-special. Reaching behind herself, she slowly pulled the strings of the dress, the fabric loosening and falling out of place. Lifting her hands, she caught the fabric around her breasts, wanting to reveal herself at the right moment to Jon's eager and lustful eyes, each inch of flesh she revealed making him want her even more.

"I should mention I… Well… I'll let it speak for itself," Daenerys stammered growing suddenly nervous as if she was hesitant to reveal herself to Jon. Slowly she peeled the dress away from her body, revealing her soft, plump breasts, the perfect handful size. They hung deliciously on her body, capped off with two tiny pink nipples, hard and erect from the cold sea air. The dress dropped down to her curvaceous hips, her flat toned stomach causing Jon to breathe in sharply. The curve of her hips rolled around into her arse, her bum cheeks plump and delectably pert, bouncing softly with each step she made. Even when hidden away behind a dress, her arse had a delicious bounce, one that drew attention almost every time she walked away.

But to Jon's surprise, he was met with a strange sight. Dropping the dress down to her ankles, Daenerys revealed her legs, short, but gorgeous looking. What drew Jon's attention and surprised him immensely was what hung between her legs, a place where he expected nothing to hang. Instead of a slick quim, rippled with many delicious folds, there was a thick, throbbing, bulbous cock, the tip glossy and glistening with pre-cum. Clenching her fists nervously and closing her eyes, Daenerys waited for Jon to recoil in horror, knowing full well that most men would despise her for what lay between her legs, Dany was surprised as she felt a hand wrap itself delicately around the base of her shaft, gently and tentatively stroking her back and forth.

"What? Do you…" Daenerys stammered, looking down at Jon, his eyes fixed on hers a strange and triumphant smile on his face. Sure, it was a surprise, but Jon didn't care. It was really quite bizarre. If he had been told about before he entered that room, he would have not even bothered courting her, finding it too strange a thing. But having kissed her and having been kissed so passionately, his heart melted in a peculiar way.

"I couldn't care less…" he smiled, Daenerys blushing in response, her pale cheeks turning a bright red as he said those words. He was suddenly emboldened with a strange courage, his desire not to please Dany but instead to make her feel comfortable and dispel any notion that he didn't approve. With boldness in his heart, he leant forwards parting his lips and wrapping them tightly around the head of Dany's thick, long cock.

Dany's breath was swept away from her as the tip of her cock was enveloped in Jon's warm wet mouth, her body developing a layer of goosebumps as pleasure slowly began to tingle in her cock. Moaning softly, she let her eyes roll closed, the sensation of having a mouth wrapped round her cock being an entirely new one. Her previous lovers, weren't exactly keen on her extra appendage, resulting in her sucking her fair share of cock, but never receiving such oral pleasure herself. She debated ordering Missandei to cater to such a whim, but decided It was far too demeaning a thing to ask. But now that Jon had wrapped his lips around her shaft, she realised it was worth the wait, the pleasure building in her shaft almost buckling her knees.

Jon expected to recoil due to the taste, thinking it would disgust him to no end. However, he found it to be surprisingly pleasant. The pre-cum dribbling from the tip of her shaft was a little weird, a strange mix of saltiness and muskiness, but the actual taste of her shaft was fine. A hint of lemon from her most recent bath, but all in all, it just tasted as if he was licking his own arm. His tongue danced around her shaft, his hand gently jerking her length back and forth, pleasuring her just as he would wish to be pleasured. It was a strange insight to have, but the movements his hand and tongue made were incredibly precise because of it. Lapping up every bit of her tip, he traced his tongue around the curve of her bulbous tip, sending shivers of pleasure through her body and prompting her hand to gently rest atop his head, subtly guiding him further down her shaft.

Taking that as a hint, Jon slowly began to slide his lips down along her shaft, his tongue dancing eagerly across each inch as it slipped deeper and deeper into his mouth. Pre-cum began to spill from the tip of her cock, causing him to swallow it out of necessity, the sticky liquid coating the back of his throat as the third inch slipped into his mouth, her hand wrapping itself around his pony-tail, using it as an anchor to guide more of her tingling shaft into his throat. Saliva filled his mouth, which he used to lubricate his hand, his hand coating her shaft in a thin, shimmering, glossy layer of saliva subsequently making his slow, steady jerking swifter and slicker. His own cock was straining against the fabric of his trousers, begging for release. Staving of those desires, Jon focussed on the thick cock that was currently filling his mouth, threatening to plunge deeper into his throat.

The tip of her cock prodded against the back of his throat, begging access to his throat. Gagging instinctively, Jon spewed a mouthful of saliva down her cock, pulling his lips back along her shaft, starting to bob his head up and down the first three inches of her cock, unable to take anymore. Dany was in heaven, her cock plunging in and out of a tight, wet pleasurable hole, Jon's tongue constantly dancing across her cock, milking more and more pleasure out of his shaft with each subtle movement. Her first ever blowjob was sending pleasure coursing through her body and she wanted more. Her hand gently pushed Jon's head down, gently coaxing him as she tried to slip deeper and deeper into his throat, craving more pleasure.

Bobbing up and down, Jon glanced upwards at Dany's face, consumed by pleasure as soft, meek moans rolled of her lips, filling the rom, echoed by his sloppy suckling sounds. That look on her face spurred him on, wanting to make her face permanently like that. Sliding his lips up to her tip, he hollowed cheeks, slurping hard on the most sensitive part of her cock, causing her to breathe in sharply and bring a second hand up to his head, clamping tightly around his pony-tail. With her pleasure in mind, Jon slid her lips downwards until the tip was pressed snugly against the back of his throat. Defying the gagging and spluttering sounds, Jon swallowed, the head of Daenerys's cock slipping past his defences and into his throat, two more of her delicious inches sinking into his mouth, more than half her length lodged in his clutching, wet throat.

Moaning loudly, Daenerys held herself there, savouring the sensation of having her cock in such a tight, wet, spasming hole. Jon's throat was putting up a fight, his eyes watering slightly as he fought to keep himself calm, his throat muscles clamping down on Dany's cock, unwittingly applying more and more sumptuous pleasure to her fat cock. With his hand unable to stroke her cock any long, his throat claiming too much of her shaft, Jon let his hands roam up along her thighs, caressing her soft untainted skin. Running his hands around her waist, he latched them onto her plump arse cheeks, pulling and squeezing the delectably full handfuls of flesh, his mind rife with perverted opportunities for her fleshy bum.

With her cock in his throat, Dany had full control of his throat, Jon's ability to stop her cock from going deeper being non-existent. Especially with both her hands planted firmly on his head, controlling where he went. A part of her didn't want to dominate him like that, but upon glancing down at him and seeing that lustful willingness in his eyes, Dany slowly started to thrust forwards, easing Jon's throat down onto her cock, her tip slipping deeper and deeper into his tightening throat. She could see the bulge of her cock pressing through his throat as the last few inches slipped into his mouth, his lips wrapped tightly around the base of her cock, his nose pressed snugly against the soft tufts of wispy white hair that decorated her crotch, her balls slapping gently against his chin.

Biting her lip, she savoured the delicious sensation of having her cock balls deep into a tight, clutching throat, his mouth constantly spasming around her shaft as he tried desperately to calm himself. Holding onto her arse cheeks, Jon used them to keep himself steady as Dany slowly began to draw her hips backwards, easing her cock slowly out of his mouth. Making a careful effort not to pull out of his throat, Dany began to gently thrust back and forth, using his throat for her own pleasure, her balls slapping softly against Jon's saliva coated chin. The soft wet slurping sound of him eagerly swallowing her shaft filled the room as saliva pooled in his mouth, coating her cock in a thick layer of saliva, sufficient lubrication for their evening.

Feeling that familiar sensation building in her balls, her orgasm looming on the horizon, Dany slowed her thrusts down, savouring the depth of his throat one last time before gently pulling his hips backwards, relieving his throat of her cock. Grazing the tip of her shaft once again with his tongue, Jon looked up as she plucked her cock from his mouth, allowing him to breathe steadily for a moment. Crouching down, Dany gently wiped away the spittle from Jon's lips, smirking before leaning and capturing his lips with her own, pulling him slowly towards the bed.

Sitting back down on the bed, Dany came face to face once again with Jon's crotch, his bulge incredibly prominent, almost poking her in the eye as she bit her lip. Kicking his boots to one side, he stood there as Dany slowly undid the strings of his trousers, the garment slipping down his hips, revealing the black mass of hair above his cock. Peeling the trousers down over his cock, she gasped silently as it bounced free, his length equal in size to hers, deliciously thick and long, "For such diligent service to your queen, I should think a reward is due…"

Smirking at her words, Jon let his eyes roll closed, expecting her to return the favour, however much to his surprise, such pleasures were not reciprocated. Instead, he heard her get of the bed. Before he could open his eyes, he felt her hands plant themselves on his cheeks, gently starting to spread he ass wider and wider. Worried that she was about to bend him over and slide her sufficiently lubricated cock deep into his arse, Jon was pleasantly surprised when he felt her lean forwards and gently kiss each of his pert, toned bum cheeks. Dancing back and forth between his two cheeks, Dany peeled them apart to reveal his tight, flexing arsehole and planted her last kiss softly on his entrance.

Gasping at the simple graze against his hole, Jon clenched his fists, unsure as to what this was going to feel like, but not bold or stupid enough to stop her in her tracks. With a delicious smile on her face she leant back in, kissing his asshole once again, extending her tongue between her lips and gently tracing it across his hole. Jon felt his knees quiver slightly as she did this, his hole incredibly sensitive considering how little he used it for sexual pleasure. Smirking at the response, Dany went to work.

Dancing her tongue back and forth across his hole, Daenerys coated it with saliva, tracing each wrinkle with her tongue and making sure she got every inch of it. Dropping one of her hands, she slipped it between his legs, gently grasping his balls between her fingers, rolling them back and forth in her palm as her tongue darted back and forth. Leaning forwards, she wrapped her hand around Jon's cock, letting his cheeks fall back into place, smothering her face as she licked back and forth across his flexing asshole, soft almost silent moans coming from his lips as he was hesitant to respond to such perverse pleasures.

Desperate to get a deep and lusty moan, Dany rested the tip of her tongue against his hole and slowly pushed forwards, his untouched ass, slowly but surely giving away to her wriggling muscle. Weaving her way into his hole, he finally gave away, his hole spreading wide enough to allow her tongue access to his insides. Moaning into her arse, Dany grinned wildly as Jon's attempts to repress his moans failed, his first deep, passionate groan filling the room, his knees ready to buckle at a moment's notice.

Exploring the depths of his ass, Dany was surprised that it didn't taste all too bad. Drogo never had a fondness for doing this, preferring instead to simply spit onto her hole before fucking her. However, Daario did often treat his queen to his tongue in this manner. Daenerys loved the way his tongue dove inside her, but she never moved to try out. Before now. And she was surprised that it was rather enjoyable. The way his tight inside clamped down around her tongue, loosening up as she tried to get deeper and deeper inside was incredible. Combine that with the lusty and powerful moans now flowing from his mouth and Dany was relishing the experience.

Returning her hands to his bum cheeks, she grasped each one with her hands and began to spread him wider, opening his asshole that little bit more, allowing her to get deeper and deeper. Her lips were planted around his ring as her tongue wriggle around inside, searching for the angle that got her deeper as well as the sweet spot that made Jon moan louder. A part of her knew exactly what would elicit a response from Jon, but she was hesitant to spring her cock on him so early in the evening. Opting for a less… drastic intrusion, Dany lifted her fingers to his hole, plucking her tongue briefly out of his asshole, only to push her finger in between her lips, coating it in a thin layer of saliva.

Swiftly returning her tongue to his hole, Jon assumed she simply needed a moment to readjust, but was entirely mistaken. Growing used to the incredibly pleasurable muscle roaming around in his back door, Jon felt one of Dany's digits pressing itself against his hole. Hesitant to let her have free access, Jon finally succumbed, arguing himself into submitting to the pleasure. Slowly, his ass gave away and her finger plunged itself deep inside him, curling slightly as her knuckle was pressed snugly against his hole. Struggling to keep her tongue in alongside it, Dany did her best, coating her finger in more saliva and making it all the more pleasurable.

That was the last straw. Moaning loudly, filled with pleasure, Jon felt his knees buckle, falling forwards, forcing him to support himself on the bed as Dany eased her finger in and out of his bum, removing her tongue entirely, opting to plant soft, calming kisses on his cheeks and lower back. Sawing her finger in and out, she watched as he moaned louder and louder, his cock leaking pre-cum out and across the bed sheets, his arousal obvious and copious in measure. Slowly pulling her finger out of his behind, she lifted it to her lips suckling on the digit slowly before reaching down and clasping Jon's hands in her own, pulling him up and onto the bed.

There bodies were sandwiched together, their cocks grinding against one another's as they rolled across the bed, their lips crashing together as their wrapped their arms around each other. Jon rolled onto his back, Dany's breasts pressed against his chest, her cock leaking onto his stomach and his onto hers. Kissing each other softly, Jon dropped his hand down to her bum, his other hand lifting itself up to her hair. Undoing her neat braids, Jon let her hair flow loose and natural, Dany doing the same to his hair, the pair of them looking on each other with no barriers between them. Raw and natural, soft smirks coming to their lips as they kissed on last time before Jon asked, uncertainly, "So… How does this work? Do I use my one, or you…"

"Well… I'm usually the one of the bottom. So, you could use your one?" Dany asked, their relationship blossoming, both of them nervous to be firm and assertive, despite their mantles as monarchs.

"Surely it would hurt. Not having anything to help it along. Your cock is already lubricated, and I'd dare say my arse is better prepared," Jon said, unable to quite believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Even Dany was surprised that he was offering, considering she had been fucked plenty of times, but never had the opportunity to fuck someone else.

"Are you sure? That's a big step to take," Dany confirmed, dropping her hand down to his cock, gently jerking it as he nodded stoically.

"Anything for you, your Grace," Jon smirked, bringing a massive grin to Dany's face. Leaning in she planted her lips on his giddy at the thought of using her cock. In all her years, with the various men she had been with, she hadn't used her cock as much as she had used it this evening. Sliding down between his legs, she spread them wide, revealing his tight little hole, still slightly agape from her previous ministrations. Shuffling herself forwards on her knees, she pressed the tip of her fat cockhead against his hole, watching him wince as she did so.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow," Dany smiled, reassuring Jon as she slowly began to apply pressure to his asshole, gently trying to wriggle the tip of her cock inside. Straining at first, Dany found the right angle, Jon's ass slowly peeling apart, his face wrinkled in pain as the tip slipped past his defences, lodging itself inside him. Grunting, Jon tried to calm himself, focussing on the pleasure of having Dany's hands running up along his thighs, trying to relax him. Giving him a moment to adjust, Dany waited for a nod of approval before continuing.

Slowly sliding forwards, she eased her length inside him, unable to control the moans that were coming out of her lips. Now she understood why men were so fond of pounding a girl's behind. Jon's arse was so tight and warm, massaging and flexing around her cock as it slowly wove its way inside. The pain built inside him as inch after inch stretched his arse in new ways. It was nothing compared to her finger. At first, he thought there would be a little more pleasure, but even hint of pleasure was drowned out by the ache that was reverberating through his hole. That was until, three-quarters of her cock slipped inside and the tip of her shaft, ground against his prostate, his eyes flying open and his lips parting, a soft pleasurable moan seeping from his mouth.

"Oh, fuck yeah…" he groaned as pleasure flooded his body, his cock twitching and throbbing in response to her cock hitting that sensitive sweet spot. Biting his lip, he relaxed his body, his arse loosening, but not enough for Dany to notice. It was just easier to move inside him. Seeing him moan, spurred Dany on as she slid the last few inches inside his arse, the pair moaning in unison as Dany's cock was sandwiched by a tight arse and Jon's prostate was being ground against pleasurably by her thick shaft.

Laying across Jon, Dany kissed him, the pair moaning into each other's mouths as Dany started to slide back and forth humping his asshole slowly. Drawing her cock backwards a few inches, Dany slowly began to work it back in, each movement echoed by a moan from the man below her, his cock spewing pre-cum against her belly as she lay on top of him, her breasts pressed against his chest.

Reaching down to her chest, Jon grasped her tits, gently squeezing the soft handfuls as his fingers found her nipples. It was a nice reliever as twinges of pain returned to his ass, quickly drowned out by the immense pleasure of her shaft sliding back and forth across his prostate, growing faster and faster, much to his delight. He thought be fucked would hurt, but it was growing on him, the moans coming from Dany's mouth making him harder and harder. Gently tweaking her nipples between his fingers, he watched her breath in sharply, a lustful grin growing on her face as she bit her lip, the sound of her balls slapping against Jon's arse echoing across the cabin.

She was starting hammering into him, moving faster and faster, but keeping her thrusts rather shallow. Instead of sliding her entire shaft out and slamming it back in, she moved the same couple of inches in and out, building up a swift and pleasurable rhythm, their bodies grinding together. Dropping a hand in between their bodies, Daenerys wrapped it around his shaft, gently squeezing his tip. Due to their bodies being pressed tightly together, she couldn't jerk him back and forth as she fucked him faster and faster, but she could gently squeeze his tip, milking more and more glossy pre-cum across her hand, their breaths becoming ragged.

Realising he was pretty much a wet fish when it came to his movements, Jon took control, pushing himself up and pushing Dany back so that she was sat on her knees, her arse resting against her feet. With her cock still lodged inside him, he hovered above her, straddling her. It was only now that he realised just how effeminate the position was, but he didn't care. He and Dany stared into the other's eyes as he began to bounce up and down, both of them nearing their orgasm. Lunging at one another, they kissed passionately, the new position allowing Dany to jerking Jon back and forth, stroking his length swiftly as they both neared the verge of cumming.

Daenerys was the first to cum. Her first time being the top in bed quickly brought her to her orgasm. Combined with Jon's virgin ass and rather stellar blowjob meant that she couldn't hold out for very long. Bouncing up and down, Jon eased downwards and felt her erupt inside him. Cum spurted from her tip, filling him up to the brim and eliciting a surprising amount of pleasure. Jon didn't realise that he had more space to give, but Dany's cum filled every crevice inside him with immense pleasure.

Whilst savouring her own orgasm, Daenerys jerked Jon's cock, a little slower than before, but enough to get him to cum. Strands of cum spurted across her hand, coating her palm and shooting up onto both of their bellies, even making it as far as Dany's tits, a few strands landing on one of her nipples. Making sure that she milked every last droplet of cum, she finally dropped her hand away as the pair of them rode out their entire orgasm, flopping back into the bed, exhausted and content.

"That was amazing…" Dany smiled, pulling herself closer to Jon, wrapping her legs around his and draping her body over his, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"It really was, your grace," Jon smiled, his hand finding her head and gently stroking the vast length of hair that was draped down her back, rubbing her shoulder as he pulled the thick fur covers up over their slowly frigid bodies, both of them snugly together.

"You don't have to call me 'your grace' when we are alone," Dany smirked, eliciting a chuckle from Jon as he nodded, "I love you…"

Jon was surprised as he heard those words. They had spent a fair amount of time together, seen each other at their best and worst. He admitted he was falling for her and their sudden embrace and sex session spoke volumes to the way they felt about each other. And surprisingly enough, as he heard those words, he didn't feel out of his depth, unhappy or even unsure. But instead content, the words swiftly rolling of his tongue as well, "I love you too…"

 **Author's Note: A little more fluffy and romantic than I originally intended. I planned to base the chapter around this picture on Rule 34, but as it evolved I decided that the chapter would have a lot more character if it was a little more intimate rather than hardcore. Besides, it's based on a rather romantic encounter in the show!**

 **post/view/2401092#search=Game_of_Thrones**

 **But, let me know what you think of It. Whether you like or loathe It. Also, I'd like your opinion on making it a connected story. It worked for Harry Potter and I have a few ideas about how to make it interesting for Game of Thrones. But let me know! Reviews always spur me on to write!**

 **The next chapter should be fun and is also based in the most recent season between two of our favourite sexy siblings. It will be a little rougher and a little shorter than this one. But still good! And you can read it now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Playful Sisters

**Author's Note: Chapter Two of out delicious Christmas upload. And it's a good one. This one is set in season 7 and features one of the best pairings I think everyone can get behind. Our two favourite sisters from the north are going to get down and dirty reminiscing about good ol' times in a strange place.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated! Let me know if I got right or wrong, if you enjoyed it absolutely despised it. Feedback is very much appreciated. I won't ramble on too much, I know it can be a bit annoying to have a massive block of text plonked at the beginning before the really juicy stuff.**

 **I should also stress that these chapters are all unrelated one-shots. So, that's why a returning character in this chapter is drastically different to her prior appearance. You'll get why. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Playful Sisters

"I remember we used to hate each other as children," Sansa smiled, slowly spooning a mouthful of stew into her mouth as Arya did the same. The pair were sat in Sansa's quarters, dining together following her arrival back to Winterfell. They invited Bran, but he was busy beneath the Weirwood tree, asking to not be disturbed, his cadence a thin monotone, bold with purpose and silent stoicism. Both girls silently hoped he would come back. The boy they knew. But with the troubles and horrors they had faced, they could hardly call themselves identical to the girls that left Winterfell all those years ago, "We used to fight and squabble. I'm pretty sure back then I would have been happy to see you disappear. But, I've never felt anything like the moment you came back."  
"Children fight. Family fight, I suppose," Arya argued, more focussed on her stew, shovelling the hot meal into her mouth as Sansa delicately and lady-likely nibbled at the hearty food, her southern mannerisms not yet dissuaded by the harsh reality of the north, "I always hated you because of how pretty you were. Prettier than me. All the boys used to swoon and remark about the gorgeous little Lady Stark."

"Boys swooned over you as well," Sansa scoffed, blushing softly at the remarks about her beauty. True, in their childhood, they were polar opposites. Sansa, lady-like, tall and elegant, ultimately defining the word gorgeous with her soft features. And Arya was decidedly more boyish, squat and with less womanly features. But now, she had grown. And amidst the heavy fabrics of their northern attire, there was a definite woman's body beneath there. Though, not as womanly as Sansa may have expected.

"Really? Like who?" Arya smirked, folding her arms and leaning forwards, a smug smile on her face as she pushed her stew aside, waiting for Sansa. Stammering slightly, Sansa wracked her brain, desperately trying to follow through with her statement.

"Erm… the stable boy had a thing for you," Sansa smiled, causing Arya to laugh loudly, drinking deeply from her mug of ale as Sansa shot her a confused look, "What was wrong with him? He wasn't too… round. And he had an… interesting face. Quite the prize."

The pair of them looked at each for a moment, neither one wanting laugh first. Slowly, their faces scrunched up and the pair burst into laughter, giggling rampantly as they marvelled at the hilarity of the situation. They hadn't seen each other in years and here they were. Like nothing had ever changed.

"I can't believe after all we've been through, we're sat here talking about boys. Surely there are more important things to discuss," Sansa smirked, curtly sipping at her wine as Arya gulped the mug of ale down eagerly, the first taste of sweet ale she had had on the road north.

"True. I much prefer girls in that regard," Arya smirked, setting down her mug and watching as Sansa almost choked on her wine. Gently swallowing what was in her mouth, she set her glass down, a look of disbelief on her face as Arya, grinned wildly, "What? Is that too unladylike for you?"

"You have changed. Father would have been furious if you said something like that. You were to be a proper and prim lady. You were to marry a nice Lord and bear his children. Not say that you'd rather spend your time with ladies," Sansa said, much to Arya's amusement, "Then again, with your track record, you'd most likely get away with murder and barely get a scolding."

"I wasn't that bad…" Arya chuckled, Sansa scoffing loudly as she said that. Arya was a devil in their youth. She could scream bloody murder and have it all chocked up to virile spirits. Her mother rather let her get away with it all, but her father had a distinct love for the younger daughter. Where Sansa was a proper lady, Arya was scrappy. And Eddard admired that, respected it even. It reminded him or his sister.

"You were. You could raid the kitchens at night and get caught without being punished. You ran around the castle completely naked and father just laughed it off," Sansa recounted, remembering the several times, she heard a knock at her door only to find her sister running away entirely naked, her pert bum cheeks disappearing around the corner, leaving Sansa infuriated, "I was jealous. You could act so lewd and improper. Whereas if I didn't wear the right set of underwear, I would be shouted at. And there you were running around naked."

"You were jealous you couldn't run around naked?" Arya smirked, crossing her legs, the talk of nudity stirring her loins, her trousers tightening as her naughty little secret began to harden between her legs. Adjusting herself to be comfortable, she stopped herself from blushing.

"I suppose. There were evenings where I thought I could do it. Just once. But I could never bring myself to do it," Sansa sighed. She had often debated just bolting into the castle wearing nothing but her skin, but knew father and more importantly her mother would be livid if they caught her.

"Well… We could do it now? No one can stop us as ladies of the castle?" Arya smirked, watching Sansa's eyes widen at the prospect. It was quite telling that Sansa's first response wasn't to completely denounce such an idea, but instead to think 'what if'. She could. It would be incredibly freeing if entirely freezing. But she could. No one would be angry, no one could be angry. She was in charge. She felt her quim begin to dampen between her legs, her underwear growing wet as an erotic arousal began to burn within her core. Before she could answer, sense returned to Sansa's mind and she dispelled all improper notions, rising to her feet.

"No. I'm the Lady of Winterfell. It wouldn't be right. Besides we aren't children anymore. We're… we have to be… we have to be proper," Sansa said, blushing heavily as she crossed over to the other side of the room and gestured towards the door, wishing to be alone so that she could quieten the sexual urges burning between her legs. An act, she much preferred to do alone, "I have business to attend to if you wouldn't mind."

Nodding curtly, Arya crossed to the door and slipped outside. She didn't need to be a genius to figure out what thoughts were going through Sansa's mind. And whilst Arya agreed, they were far from children anymore, that didn't mean that they didn't deserve one last night of childhood frivolity.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Night fell on Winterfell and with it the freezing, biting winds of winter. The castle began to freeze over, the hot springs beneath the seat of the north being the only thing that kept the residents of the castle from freezing to death. A roaring fire crackled in Sansa's room as she stripped down to her night dress, a white cloth gown that was simply there to cover her modesty. Removing more layers, whilst counterintuitive actually made you warmer when wrapped up in bed. Sliding beneath the thick furs of her bed, Sansa was disturbed, a quick knock on the door.

Groaning, she left the warmth of her bed, shivering ever so slightly as she walked to the door. Pulling it open, she was faced with an empty door frame. No one was there. Leaning out, she glanced right and then left, her eyes widening as she was faced with the late-night knocker. It was Arya. She was sprinting down along the corridor, giggling to herself as she glanced behind her. Sansa's bit her lip as she let her eyes roam across her sister, her entire body laid bare. She was of course naked. Her now plump arse cheeks, toned and perfectly formed bounced ever so softly as she ran down the corridor, her pale creamy flesh gorgeous in the moonlight.

Ducking around the corner, Arya stuck her head out, a thick grin on her face as she gestured for Sansa to follow. Moving forwards instinctively, Sansa stopped herself, realising Arya's intentions. It was freezing cold, but Sansa's heart was racing, her blood running hot as she realised the predicament she was in. It was either back to bed or one night of flagrant disobedience. A twang of nerves built inside her, but she quickly dissuaded them, reaching to the back of her dress and undoing the draw strings, the entire garment dropping to the floor, revealing her pale flesh to the world as she stood in the middle of the corridor entirely naked.

Breathing in, she felt goosebumps ripple across her flesh as the cold air rushed across her body, freeing her and giving her a brief moment away from the reality of the coming war. Arya's eyes widened as Sansa did what she wanted. Her sister was beautiful. Her breasts were soft and plump, large enough to be more than a handful, but not massive enough to droop and sag. Her flat stomach rolled down into her curvaceous hips, Arya getting a quick glimpse at her sister's round, shapely ass, the perfect heart shape. And glistening between her legs, aroused and slick was her soft, wet, delicious pussy, a fiery red nest of hair growing upon her crotch.

Biting her lip, Arya felt her body tingle at the sight, one of her hands dropping down to her breasts, small and round, but not massive. Squeezing one softly, the younger Stark moaned softly, her other hand sliding down over her stomach, toned with the beginnings of a defined six pack, sliding downwards towards her crotch. Instead of slipping her fingers into the expected, tight pussy girls were known to have, Arya wrapped her hand around a thick, throbbing cock, already hard due to the naughtiness of the situation. Stroking herself slowly, she moaned, her shaft pulsating in her hand, her secret treasure bringing soft pleasure to her.

Savouring being naked in the corridor, Sansa was snapped out of her haze as she heard voices walking down the corridor to where she was. Panicking, she slammed her door shut and sprinted towards Arya, completely giving herself over to a lewd night of impassioned naughtiness. Seeing her sister run towards her, Arya panicked, angling her body so that Sansa wouldn't see her cock when she rounded the corner. Offering her hand to the older girl, Arya ran ahead, pulling Sansa along behind her as the two girls, naked, and excited wove through the castle, their breath rushing away from them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... It's so…" Sansa breathed, so swept up in the moment that she didn't even bother to look Arya up and down, not noticing the thick throbbing shaft that was between her legs that bounced in place of a slick womanly quim.

"Freeing? I know. Believe me, tonight's going to be a night to remember," Arya grinned, pulling Sansa down a set of stairs and weaving their way through the many corridors and passageways of Winterfell until the two came to a small courtyard, the grass frosted and the path through the open air being undoubtedly freezing, "Do you trust me, Sansa?"

"Yeah…" Sansa smiled as the siblings shared a look. Nodding, the pair turned towards the open courtyard, hand in hand. Sprinting across the courtyard, their feet burned ever so slightly as the gushing winter winds attacked their bodies, chilling them through, their faces grinning wildly as they did so, the naughtiness of the situation coming to them as they burst through a door and into the kitchen, "That was mad!"  
"Mad? No, this is mad…" Arya said as the two strode into the kitchen. Turning on the spot, Arya leaned forwards, wrapped her arms around her sister's neck and pressed her lips against hers, Arya's tongue pushing deep into the older girl's mouth, exploring every delicious portion of her sister's mouth, her own tongue laying limp and letting it happen. Taken aback by Arya's movement, Sansa simply went stiff, her hands flying backwards as Arya wrapped her leg around hers, pulling their bodies against one another, their hot flesh grinding against one another, Arya's hands running across their skin. Arya's touch set Sansa's skin on fire, her pussy dampening more than it was before as her younger sister gently massaged her body, her kiss becoming more and more passionate as time went on. Just as Sansa was about to melt into Arya's arms, she came to her senses, pushing Arya backwards and staggering away, the two sisters staring at one another.

"It's wrong… We're sisters…" Sansa breathed, wiping her mouth and turning her body away to hide the arousal that her pussy was displaying, her body betraying her words. Arya knew this and truth be told, Arya wanted a fuck. And who better than her sister. Walking slowly towards her, Arya put on a sly, devilish smirk, her hand reaching up and brushing away a strand of hair from Sansa's eyes and instantly changing her mind.

"One night?" Arya purred, Sansa's look of disgust slowly melting. That's what this was. One night of ludicrous naked frivolity. From the moment that Sansa dropped her clothing to the ground, she was simply wanting one night of being free from burden and responsibility, running naked around the castle and not worrying about repercussions. And if she was going to have a night of madness. Surely, she should go all out…

Without another word, Sansa, emboldened with a new confidence, lunged at Arya, planting her lips firmly on her sister's, kissing her passionately and pushing her slowly up against a wall. Their bodies collided once more, Arya smiling as her sister came around, their soft breasts pressing into each other's tits, Arya's arse grinding against the wall as Sansa, held her in place. Their tongues battled fervently as Sansa's pussy began to tingle and Arya's shaft throbbed between their legs, the older sibling still not realising exactly what hung between her sister's legs. Kissing for a few more moments, Sansa wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and lifted the smaller girl up of the ground.

Instinctively wrapping her legs around Sansa's waist, Arya was worried that her cock would press roughly against her belly, but Sansa remained oblivious consumed by their erotic kissing and grinding. Lifting Arya across the room, Sansa set her down on a table top, the cold wooden surface pressing against Arya's arse as the two-sisters started to let their hands roam across each other's bodies, Arya's hands instantly dropping to her sister's plump, fleshy bum, softly squeezing and pulling at the incredibly plump handfuls that were Sansa's ass cheeks.

Sansa's attention was a little higher up, her hands latching onto the tiny mounds that were Arya's breasts. She could take each tit into her hand comfortably, her tiny pink nipples prodding against her palms as she gently massaged the delicate handfuls. Plucking her lips away from her sister's lips, Sansa stared into the younger girl's eyes as they both licked their lips, a small strand of saliva connecting their mouths as they grinned lustily at each other, their hands pulling softly at each other's bodies, squeezing and massaging pleasurably.

Taking control, Sansa dove back in, her lips going to Arya's neck, planting soft kisses along her sister's neck, nibbling gently at her flesh and causing Arya to moan softly as her sister, carried only by the faux confidence of the erotic situation took charge. Gently running her fingers around Arya's nipples, Sansa pinched them softly between her thumb and forefinger, rolling the incredibly sensitive nubs back and forth between her fingers, the pleasure amplified by the cool, frozen air of the room. Every tiny touch was enough to make either girl moan as their cold bodies grew warmer beneath the sexual, lustful haze that lingered between the two.

Making an advance, Sansa trailed her hand slowly down over Arya's stomach, marvelling at her toned and muscular form before gently weaving a few fingers through the thick nest of dark hair that grew above her sister's crotch. Smiling at Arya, Sansa was met with a tepid look, uncertainty lingering in the young girl's eyes as Sansa's fingers probed further south. Dipping them in between Arya's toned thighs, Sansa's eyes grew wider as her fingers wrapped slowly around a thick throbbing shaft. Confused, she glanced down between Arya's legs, her eyes met not with the many slick folds of a woman's pussy, but instead the pulsating shaft of man's cock.

"By the old gods…" Sansa breathed, confused as to what a cock was doing between her sister's legs. Yet amidst all the confusion and disbelief, Sansa's hand remained tightly wrapped around her sister's cock, holding the heavy shaft in her hands and gently starting to jerk it back and forth, the throbbing, pulsating nature of the meaty cock embroiling in it's delicious allure. It was around nine inches long, thick and capped off with a bulbous, pre-cum soaked purplish cockhead, occluded by a thin foreskin which Sansa delicately peeled away with her soft, delicate touch. It was strangely feminine. Most cocks that Sansa had grown… accustomed to were decidedly masculine almost threatening and jarring in their appearance, yet her sisters was soft, sleek, smooth and almost… inviting.

"I guess now you know why I prefer girls…" Arya chuckled nervously, half expecting Sansa to recoil in horror, yet much to her surprise, she felt her sister's hand continue to linger, gently speeding up as it slid up and down her cock. Watching in awe, Arya saw her sister slowly drop down to her knees, her head coming level with her shaft, her sister's gorgeous face, her sumptuous lips only inches away from her shaft. Breathing in sharply, Arya bit her lip, hoping, praying that what she wanted to happen was about to happen. And it did.

Leaning forwards, Sansa planted her lips softly against her sister's cock, the tip of her shaft pressed snugly against her plump, pink lips. Pre-cum coated her lips as she held the kiss against Arya's cock, savouring the sensation of having it throb against her lips. Pulling away, a strand of pre-cum lingered, connecting the two beautiful women from cock top lips. Sliding her tongue across her glossy lips, Sansa moaned, the taste of Arya's musky, yet slightly salty pre-cum hitting her tongue and melting away any lingering inhibition's the redhead had. Her hand was continuing up and down her shaft, jerking the little lady's cock back and forth and bringing, meek, reserved groans of pleasure to Arya's small lips as she admired her sister's lips, slick with her pre-cum.

Before Arya could adjust to the soft and subtle pleasure of Sansa's hand sliding up and down her cock, Sansa leant back in, planting a series of firm, lingering kisses all along Arya's length, starting at the base and working her way up, leaving saliva along her length. Nearing the top, Sansa planted a firm kiss on her cockhead, savouring the brief taste of pre-cum before indulging herself. Extending her tongue, she wrapped it around Arya's tip, collecting as much pre-cum as possible, savouring and lapping eagerly at every dribble that came from her tip. Moaning loudly, Arya brushed Sansa's hair out of her eyes, holding it behind her head, gently coaxing her towards swallowing her cock. Pressing her lips tightly against the tip of her cock, Sansa parted her lips and enveloped the head in her mouth.

"Oh my…" Arya moaned loudly, the contrast of Sansa's warm wet mouth and the dry cold air of the room almost sending Arya in a fit of pleasure. Sliding her tongue around Arya's cock, lapping and licking at every deliciously pleasurable portion of it, Sansa adjusted her position and slowly slid her lips down Arya's shaft, moaning as pre-cum leaked down her throat, the substance pouring from Arya's pleasure ridden cock. The pair were moaning in unison, Sansa's moans admittedly muffled, but none the quieter. Inch by inch, Arya's cock was submerged in Sansa's tight, warm, flexing throat, her shaft sandwiched in a deliciously sumptuous pocket of pleasure.

It took Sansa a moment to adjust to the thick invader, but as soon as she got her breathing in order, she gently swallowed, taking the tip of her sister's cock deeper into her throat until her plump pink lips were wrapped around the base of her cock, her nose buried in Arya's tufts of hair. Surprising both Arya and herself, Sansa managed to take her entire length into her pretty little throat with little to no resistance. Her throat was spasming and clenching, trying to accommodate such a bulbous length, but she wasn't in pain or discomfort. It was in fact quite hot. Holding herself there, she took her hand and dropped it down to Arya's heavy balls, laden with cum, and gently begun to massage them, softly squeezing and playing with them bring more soft grunts and groans to Arya's lips.

Slowly, but surely, Sansa began to lovingly drag her soft lips up along Arya's cock, pulling them back up to her tip, leaving her shaft glossy and slick with saliva. As her cock left Sansa's throat, Arya felt the cold air bite at her slick shaft, the wetness of her saliva not helping the cold. But as Sansa arrived at her tip and slowly began to sink her lips back down onto her cock, she relished that cold biting wind as it amplified the delicious warmth of her sister's mouth causing her to groan in satisfaction. Sliding her lips all the way back down to the base of Arya's cock, Sansa swiftly found it even easier, her throat sliding apart with ease, allowing her shaft to plunge in and out of her deep, wet hole, softly slurping and slapping sounds filling the room, their moans adding to the chorus of sexual grunts.

With one hand on Arya's balls, her throat bobbing up and down around her cock, Sansa had one hand free. Sliding it down onto her breasts, she found them firmer in the cold air, her nipples almost frozen and incredibly sensitive, moans vibrating along Arya's cock, sending more pleasure through the younger sibling's body. Dropping her hand even further, Sansa found her quim, her fingers sliding along her slit, her folds melting apart, allowing her instant access to her deep, quivering cunt. Moaning at the simple touch, Sansa found her clit, running a couple circles across the sensitive nub, her body shuddering as the pleasure tingled through her body.

Leaving her clitoris for all but a moment, Sansa dipped two of his fingers into her slick pussy, her entrance quickly prying apart allowing her to sink her digits inside herself all the way up to the knuckle. Letting out a deep, hoarse moan into Arya's cock, Sansa adjusted her hand so that her fingers could be plunged all the way inside herself, all the while her thumb was rubbing gently against her clit, sending her pussy into a flurry of spasms, her stomach convulsing as pleasure shook through her body. Halting her blowjob, she gave herself a second before realising exactly what she wanted. A good… hard… fuck…

Plucking her lips from Arya's cock, she returned the hand that was massaging her balls to her shaft and began to swiftly jerk her off, all the while rising to her feet. Pulling her fingers out of her pussy, she lifted them to Arya's lips, pushing them slowly into the younger girl's mouth, her tongue dancing over the digits and savouring every drop of her sister's sweet pussy. Lust consumed the pair as Sansa pushed her sister back on the table, and clambered up on top beside her. Swiftly straddling the smaller girl, Sansa felt Arya's cock grind against her pussy, sandwiching itself between her folds and gently sawing back and forth. The tip slipped slightly inside her folds, grazing against her clit and causing her to moan loudly, Arya's hands resting on Sansa's hips, easing back and forth as the two sisters were consumed by pleasure once more. In the heat of the moment, Sansa murmured the phrase that put her entirely at the rough handed whims of her sister, "Fuck me…"

Taking that as her cue, Arya grasped her cock and angled it towards the redhead's pussy, fighting though her unshaven quim to find her entrance. With her tip resting snugly against her hole, Arya pushed forwards, the tip plunging just inside her, enough to make Sansa moan and Arya bite her lip, curbing a deep groan of satisfaction. Running her hands up to her sister's hips, Arya gripped them tightly and slowly eased Sansa down onto her cock, inch after inch prying her pussy apart, spreading her wider and wider, every second bringing more pleasure to the pair as their moans became synchronised.

Her cock carved through Sansa like butter, Sansa resting her hands against Arya's, gently holding them. Removing her hands from Sansa's hips, she took the redhead's hands into her own, supporting her took her movement into her own hands, easing herself down onto the younger girl's cock. With Arya's cock coated in saliva and Sansa wetter than she had been in years, the two came together quickly. The entirety of Arya's cock was easily submerged in Sansa's pussy, their crotches pressed tightly together, their unshaven pubic hair intermingling as the pair let out throaty, pleasurable moans in tandem.

The pair savoured the sensation for a moment. Arya, because her cock was buried in the tightest, wettest most gloriously slick hole she had ever slipped her cock inside. And Sansa because she was finally experiencing the delicious pleasures of sex alongside someone she actually loved. The sensation of having a thick meaty cock buried inside her delectably tight, wet hole was incredible and as she slowly began to bounce up and down, the two sisters let it all out, moaning like common tavern wenches as they fucked each other Squealing loudly, Sansa didn't care who heard, throwing her hair back as she bounced up and down, her ass cheeks bouncing with each delicious thrust Arya's cock made deep into her cunt, "Fuck yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Arya was all too happy to comply, her hands dropping back down to Sansa's hips, lifting her up and down on her cock, filling the room with her grunts of pleasure and the sound of her balls gently slapping against a slick pussy. Sansa's hands stabilised herself elsewhere, planting themselves firmly on Arya's breasts, gently squeezing and pulling at her small mounds, adding to the young girl's pleasure. Breathing heavily, they slowed down their thrusts, neither of them wanting to cum just yet, but wanting to savour the pleasures.

Easing herself up and down, Sansa revelled in the sensation of her folds parting to allow a thick cock to slide inside, fucking softly and gently. Suddenly, Arya leant up, sitting straight upright and coming face to face with her sister, their eyes lingering on each other's for a brief moment before Sansa took the hint and started to slam her hips down onto Arya's cock, their bodies grinding together as Arya leant forwards and kissed her sister yet again, moaning into each other's mouths as they mashed their lips clumsily together, more focussed on moaning that performing satisfying kisses. Arya could taste her cock on Sansa's tongue and Sansa could taste the slightest hint of her own pussy of Arya's as the two collided together, slamming and hammering home, loud slaps of wet flesh filling the room.

Flipping Sansa over onto her back, Arya kept her cock lodged inside the older woman, whilst clambering on top, kissing her sister continuously whilst starting to pound the redhead's pussy, her cock slamming in and out of her pussy. Growing a little too eager, her cock slipped out, grinding against her folds and grazing her clit once more. Moaning like a tavern wench as she was deprived of her cock, Sansa felt Arya lean down between the two of their bodies, and slide it back in. They were grunting and groaning together, their bodies grinding against one another, growing warmer and sweatier as time went on, their tongues constantly diving in and out of each other's mouths, moaning constantly.

Both of them were close to cumming, but it was Sansa that hit the mark first. Gasping, she pulled her lips away from Arya's as her pussy burst into an orgasm, her body shuddering against the table as her pussy clamped down on Arya's cock, holding it firmly in place. Moaning in unison, Sansa felt pleasure wash over her body as she arched her back, trying to get more of Arya's cock inside her, when suddenly, Arya came.

Spurting several pleasurable strands of cum into her sister, Arya gently pumped her cock in and out making sure she milked every last drop into Sansa's tight wet hole, dribbles of cum seeping out of her tight pussy. The intense sensation of being cum inside lit Sansa on fire, her orgasm subsiding, but the pleasure continuing in new and incredible ways, her pussy tingling as Arya's cock began to slowly soften inside her. Pulling out of her pussy, Arya rolled onto her back beside her sister, her cock slowly softening as she was breathlessly panting.

"So… How long until you usually get hard again?" Sansa asked, propping herself up on her elbow and reaching down to Arya's cock, wrapping her hand around the base of her shaft and gently jerking her soft cock back and forth, eliciting a smile from Arya, "Is it like most boys? You have to wait an hour for some more action?"

"Big sister… I am nothing like a boy," Arya smiled, leaning up and kissing Sansa, pushing her onto her back and straddling her, passionately kissing her as her cock began to swiftly harden. The second time of many that evening.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that. I know for a fact that a lot of people love the Sansa/Arya pairing so please do show it some love and let me know what you thought of it. Reviews really help me get in the mood to write and keep stories regular. One of the main reasons I was so regular with my Harry Potter one was because of all the encouraging and critical feedback!**

 **Either way, there is one more chapter inspired by what I think is one of the most wasted scenes in the entirety of Season 7. Nay, the entire show! They had two gorgeous characters about to get it on and then it was cut drastically short. I hope I'm not the only one who wanted more. And if you were like me and wanted more, enjoy a cheeky shemale one-shot. Should be good!**


	4. Chapter 4: Foreign Invasion

**Author's Note: I have been planning this chapter since I saw the episode in which it was set. I was thoroughly disappointed that my babes, Yara and Ellaria had their sexy time cut short by Euron. Just not cool bro. Even if you were one of the best parts of the season. The people wanted to see some titties!**

 **So, because I am all about missed opportunities and bringing fantasies to life, here is an extended version of that scene full of smutty goodness. And one of them has a dick… Can you guess which one? Oh, the suspense.**

 **I still can't believe they cut that scene short… It was the sex scene no one knew they wanted, but now we are deprived of… At least I was. I hope I'm not the only person and I'm just ranting in an empty room. Let me know in the reviews! And let me know if there are any more missed opportunities for smutty goodness that they missed in the show. And who knows. Maybe I'll rectify those mistakes! Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I know that Yara is called Asha in the books, but seeing as this is inspired by a scene in the show, I'm gonna use Yara.**

Chapter 4: Foreign Invasion

"How can you drink this piss. When we reach Sunspear, I'll treat you to a Dornish Red. The best in the world," Ellaria grimaced, gulping down the rest of her glass of wine, screwing her face up as the putrid liquid graced her tongue. Having been so far from home for so very long, she had to grow accustomed to less than satisfactory drinks, food and certain illicit pleasures, "Have you ever been to Dorne?"

"A few times. Never stayed long," Yara smirked, swigging her own goblet of wine and finding no disgusting taste within it. Them again, having spent her life at sea, she was used to rougher voyages with less than stellar cuisine. She could recount a few occasions where she dined on the bare bones of what she could scavenge.

"A boy in every port?" Ellaria smirked suggestively, the idea an interesting one to say the least. Her upbringing in Dorne left her quite liberal in the realms of sex and travel was always one of her favourite pastimes. Savouring foreign delicacies and finding out which cities and brothels had the finest offers. The idea of sailing from port to port, bedding and fucking someone every night admittedly excited her.

"A boy. A girl," Yara smiled, her fondness for either being well known amongst her crew. She enjoyed the sailing, the open ocean, but relished the more warmly comforts of different ports. Many a cock and cunt had been at her disposal for long nights and she had seen her share of beauties, "Depends on the port."

Chuckling, Ellaria sipped the dregs of her wine, before sliding up and out of her seat. Inching her way around the table, she slid into the corner, beside Yara, her arm draped behind her as she gestured to Theon for a refill of her glass, "Could we get some more?"

"I thought it wasn't for you," Yara smiled promiscuously, Ellaria's less than subtle game being laid before her without barrier. She wouldn't deny the thought came to her mind. The Dornish always had a sultry look about them. The lack of clothing and flaunting of their natural assets made them natural eye candy. Ellaria was no different.

"I'm developing a taste for it," Ellaria smirked, setting down her goblet and allowing Theon to fill it once more, sipping gently at the wine, the taste growing on her. Yara was a rare beauty. Ellaria had heard stories of the Iron Islands. Their women rather brusque and boyish, born of the hardened charms of such a desolate place. It was why they raped and pillaged, claiming salt wives. Their own women rarely had a fleck of beauty between them. But Yara. Yara was gorgeous. A little rough in places, but decidedly sumptuous in others. Licking her lips, Ellaria set her glass down, slying moving closer to the woman, a smirk on her lips.

"He's not your servant," Yara berated, turning away from the advancing woman, silencing the Dornish ladies advances temporarily. Yara was not a prize so easily won. Many had tried. And many were dead because of it. She wasn't one to bend over and get rutted against. She much preferred to do the rutting herself.

"It's fine," Theon said, setting the jug down and retreating to the opposite end of the cabin, sipping on his own small glass, trying not to make eye contact with his sister or Ellaria, the whole situation making him vastly uncomfortable. Not to mention it being a painful reminder of his inflicted shortcomings.

"So, you are going to be Queen of the Iron Islands?" Ellaria asked, boldly brushing a strand of hair out of Yara's eyes, pulling the woman's gaze back to her, their eyes lingering amongst one another, Ellaria gently biting her lip as if to suggest they should move a little quicker.

"Once I kill my uncle," Yara said bluntly, Ellaria not stopping her advances, brushing a second strand of hair away before gently running her fingers along Yara's jawline, pinching her chin with her hand is if to move forward and kiss her. Much like Yara, Ellaria was not a prize easily won. With Yara on the cusp of engaging, Ellaria turned, dropping her hand and spoke to Theon.

"And what will you be handsome?" Ellaria asked, Yara smirking as she turned to face her brother, chugging the remainder of her wine and setting the goblet down on the table, Ellaria practically cuddling her as her arm hooked around her shoulder, pulling their bodies slightly together.

"Whatever my Queen commands," Theon said stoically, turning his head as Ellaria made her advances and his sister reciprocated. Keeping to his own wine, he watched as Yara turned to look at Ellaria, the southern lady's lips turning and inching closer and closer to the seafaring woman's

"He'll be my advisor. My protector," Yara said, putting a small amount of distance between their lips, bringing a smirk to Ellaria as she toyed with one last time before she made a firm advance. Closing the distance between their bodies, Ellaria placed a hand on Yara's thigh, her lips closing the distance and lingering mere inches away from Yara's almost begging for a kiss.

"Oh, I see. Your protector. So, if someone gets to close to you…" Ellaria purred, biting her lip as her hand slowly inched higher and higher alone Yara's thigh, inching closer and closer to her pussy. Unknown to Ellaria, Yara's folds were already slick, her arousal obvious to her and her alone. The southern woman's fingers grazed the outskirts of her quim, threatening to glide over her folds, albeit on the outside of her clothing.

"He might have to intervene…" Yara smirked, her lips parting as Ellaria slid her hand over her crotch, gently sliding up and down the folds of her pussy, rubbing her slit through the fabric of her clothing, feeling the heat and warmth of her pussy emanating through her clothing, the beginnings of a wet patch starting to grow as Ellaria's movements aroused the girl even more.

"To hold that person back…" Ellaria smiled, not playing a game any longer and planting her lips on Yara's neck, gently nibbling at her flesh as her hand found the girl's clit, gently rubbing it through her trousers, feeling her wetness begin to seep through, Ellaria growing hornier by the second.

"Until they have made their intentions known…" Yara softly moaned succumbing to Ellaria and biting her lip as Ellaria's lips worked their way up and along her neck, planting kisses on her jawline, inching nearer and nearer to Yara's lips, but denying the woman the sweet embrace of a proper kiss, instead pulling away and addressing their silent observer with wry grin on her face.

"Why are you standing all the way over there then? A foreign invasion is underway," Ellaria purred, dragging her fingers up along Yara's belly, bunching her top slightly as her hand dipped back down this time along the inside of her trousers, her pussy laid bare and unprotected. Sliding her fingers down along her slit, Ellaria watched as pleasure began to ripple through the woman's face, unable to hide her arousal any longer as Ellaria's fingers grew wetter and slicker with even the slightest of movements. Her thumb traced along her folds, finding the girl's most sensitive button and running gentle concentric circles around her clit, grinning as Yara's eyes rolled closed, pleasure consuming her thoughts a she turned towards the Dornish woman and smirked, moaning subtly.

"Leave him be," Yara breathed, licking her lips as Ellaria ran her finger down her slit, finding her entrance and slowly slipping a finger deep inside her. A finger was nothing compared to her usual intruders, but it was enough to get her started, grinding her pussy forwards, trying to inch the woman's finger deeper inside her, moaning silently as she did so, maintaining and lustful, desiring gaze with the Dornish dame.

"Seems like you don't need a protector…" Ellaria purred leaning in and sealing their lips together, capturing the woman's lips with her own, their tongues battling passionately as they finally dispelled with the taunting and teasing, their lips pressing softly together, each woman an expert in kissing in their own right. Pushing their tongues against one another, they each battle for dominance, neither one wanting to submit to the pleasures of the other, although Yara was currently losing that battle. Theon, knowing his place, rose to his feet and swiftly left, not wanting to bear witness to his sister's sexual activities again. Despite having fingered her on a separate occasion, an event Yara spoke of with pride and bore as a badge of perverse honour.

Easing her finger in and out of Yara, Ellaria smiled into their kiss as the woman moaned lustily into her lips. Not wanting to remain stiff and stationary, Yara reached forwards and gently grasped Ellaria's breasts in her own hands, gently squeezing them through the thin, silky fabric of her Dornish dress. The soft caress brought a meek whimper of pleasure to Ellaria's lips, her breasts sensitive to another's attentions. Moaning together, the pair of them slowly turned their bodies to face one another, Yara using her leg to push the table away, giving them more room to work with, moaning all the while.

Groaning audibly, Yara pulled her lips away from Ellaria's, her pussy flooded with pleasure as the Dornish dame introduced a second finger to her hole, sliding it easily inside her up to the knuckle, her slick folds not putting up a fight and allowing her deeper inside. Pulling herself away from Yara, Ellaria relished the way the girl's body began to gently move, grinding against her fingers, moans dribbling from the woman's mouth. Smirking, seductively, Ellaria slipped a third finger inside her, Yara's arm lurching forwards and grabbing Ellaria's wrist, holding her in place, halting her movements. She took a moment to adjust to the digits before slowly guiding Ellaria's hand back and forth, pushing her into her folds. The pair's eyes joined once more, the pair sharing one last brief kiss before Ellaria pulled her fingers slowly out of Yara's quim and slipped them out of her trousers, lifting each of her slick digits to her lips, slowly and seductively pushing them between her lips and savouring the taste of the girl's pussy before sliding up onto her feet and standing in front of Yara.

"I must warn you… I am not… like most girls," Ellaria stammered, a little nervous of revealing her true nature, but somewhat comforted by the brusque and experienced girl before her. Reaching up to her shoulders, Ellaria worked the thin fabric of her dress slowly over them, peeling it away from her chest, her pert breasts revealed the Iron Islander, a soft smirk coming to the woman's lips. They were small, decidedly full, each one capped of with a dark chocolate coloured nipple, deliciously sumptuous and a rare treat. Dropping her dress to her hips, Ellaria held it there still a little unsure of revealing what lay between her thighs. Yara reached out and grabbed her cup of wine, reclining in her seat and waiting for Ellaria to reveal her goods, "It's… It's a little strange…"

And with that, Ellaria dropped her dress, the fabric bunching around her feet, allowing her to step out of it, revealing her entire nude body to Yara, shaft and all. Because what lay between her legs was her most perverse secret. The secret that allowed her to woo Oberyn Martell. A thick, long dark coloured cock. Ten inches in length and deliciously wide, it was a hefty prize indeed, a pair of balls dangling down below. She had her body shaven, custom in the warm southern lands. Additional hair was uncomfortable in such warm environments, meaning her crotch was better suited shaven. Making her shaft look all the more glorious.

Sipping softly on her wine, Yara looked Ellaria up and down, a delicate smirk on her lips as the southern girl flaunted all she could offer. Rising to her feet, Yara closed the difference between the pair of them, their lips lingering close to one another's again, "I've seen stranger."

"Is that so," Ellaria smiled, reaching forwards and brushing Yara's cheek, only to have her breath taken away from her as the Iron Islander reached forwards with her hand, latching her fingers around her sensitive balls, gently squeezing them at first, but applying enough pressure to make the tanned woman squirm, trying her best to keep a straight face as Yara relished in torturing the woman.

"I don't just let anyone fuck me. You can't just flash your cock and give a little finger before expecting me to spread my legs like some tavern slut," Yara purred in Ellaria's ear, gently kissing her neck as she grunted, Yara's firmer grasp on her balls becoming more uncomfortable as she teased and tortured her. Much to Ellaria's surprise, she felt herself begin to throb, her cock leaking a dribble of pre-cum down her head, rolling softly along her shaft, "You want my cunt… You have to earn it. Understood?"

Ellaria moved to open her lips, but was silenced as Yara squeezed her sharply, prompting her to simply nod. Licking her lips, Yara let go of her balls and strode past her, casually pulling her top off and tossing it aside, her plumper breasts bouncing free as she strode across the room. Following her with her eyes, Ellaria watched as the girl dropped her trousers, flashing the Dornish girl her plump arse and slick wet folds. Rummaging around a small drawer, Yara glanced over her shoulder at Ellaria, returning the Dornish woman's soft smile with a stern look and a couple words, "Turn around…"

Grinning and doing as she was told, Ellaria waited for Yara to return. Slowly, she heard a soft pair of footsteps cross behind her, a pair of hands pressing down on her shoulders, slowly bending her over. Sinking down onto her knees, Ellaria hunched over on all fours, flashing her tight, flexing long untouched arsehole to Yara. Grinning wildly, Yara dribbled a mouthful of saliva down onto the girl's asshole, gently rubbing it in as she ran her other hand across her soft, caramel skin, "You want to fuck me, I want to know if you can handle a cock. Giving… and receiving…"

Before Ellaria could figure out what she meant, she felt it. A hard knob pressed against her backdoor. Glancing behind her, she saw Yara with a devilish smirk on her face, a leather harness fastened around her waist sporting a thick wooden cock, polished and varnished to perfectly. Holding it by the base, she gently rested it against Ellaria's arse, almost threatening her with it. Meeting Yara's grin with a wry smirk of her own, Ellaria pushed herself backwards, sinking half the strapon deep inside herself, not letting a single moan come to her lips as she kept her eye contact with the woman, challenging her. Neither one of them wanted to submit to their other, both of them being dominant when it came to sex. Instead of grinding sexually against one another, they were trying to come out on top, defusing any power play the other one instilled.

Pushing her arse all the way back onto Yara's shaft, Ellaria let out a soft tactical moan from between her lips, the thick cock, lodging itself deep in her bum. It was nothing compared to her own shaft, but it was enough to render Ellaria pleasured. With the tip pressing snugly against her prostate, flooding pleasure through her body, Ellaria broke her gaze with Yara and faced forwards, moving her hips forwards to start fucking herself on the fake cock. Sliding a single inch out of her hole, Ellaria was stopped, Yara's hands latching onto her hips and holding her in place. Pulling her pert and delicate arse back onto her cock, submerging the entire length inside her once more, Yara played her next card, biting her lip as adjusted her position, standing on the balls of her feet as opposed to her knees behind Ellaria.

Smirking, Ellaria braced herself, feeling Yara slowly begin to draw her hips backwards, the pleasurable sensation of having her hole fucked filling Ellaria's body. Biting her lip, she felt the shaft withdraw until only the tip remained. Giving her a moment, Yara grasped Ellaria's petite bum and slammed her hips forwards, plunging the entirety of the shaft deep into Ellaria's ass and eliciting nothing but a soft moan and sly smirk from the Dornish lady. Their bodies crashed together, Ellaria's small bum jiggling slightly from the impact, her shaft shaking delicately beneath her as Yara buried herself inside her.

Wanting to hear the woman moaning like a common whore, Yara drew her hips back slamming them forwards again, building up a swift, hard pace, the room filling with the sound of flesh smacking against flesh, laboured grunts drifting down from Yara's mouth as naught, but silent moans came from Ellaria's lips, the woman barely acknowledging the thick wooden cock pounding in and out of her bum. Her hole stretched and flexed expertly, tightening and loosening to allow every inch of the cock to slide deep inside her without any obstruction, pleasure swarming her body as the tip massaged her prostate with each rough, hard, powerful, crashing thrust.

Starting to bounce herself back onto Yara's cock, Ellaria moaned softly, writhing her body sexily, grinding her arse against Yara's crotch with each deep, thrust. Disappointed that her powerful thrusts weren't eliciting the response she desired, Yara lifted her hands, striking them down on Ellaria's arse cheeks, causing the Dornish woman to freeze, squealing instinctively as the sharp pain burned through her flesh. Grinning as she broke the woman's stern demeanour and rendered her to timid bitch she was going to be for her, Yara reached forwards and wrapped her hand through Ellaria's hair, jerking her head back roughly, using it to pull her harder back onto her cock, sliding the wooden shaft deeper inside the woman's bum. Grimacing silently, Ellaria looked into Yara's eyes as Yara smiled, "I think we both know who's in charge here…"

Spanking her firmly once again, Yara pulled the shaft out of Ellaria's arse, letting her hair go before striding around to her seat. Dropping the strapon to the ground, Yara reclined against the back of the seat, spreading her legs and flashing the Dornish woman her pussy. Thick with hair, Yara wasn't one for trimming and tending to her pussy, the rough life at scene not exactly conducive to a shaven cunt. Propping one of her legs up on the table, she slid her hands down between her legs, gently rubbing her pussy, before playfully slapping her thighs and ordering, "Heel…"

Moving to rise to her feet, Ellaria was stopped as Yara gestured for her to crawl along to floor. Doing so dutifully, Ellaria came face to face with Yara's pussy, her glossy juices shimmering through her slick folds. Wrapping her fingers through Ellaria's hair, Yara pulled her head towards her and smiled before lowering the Dornish woman's lips to her pussy, pressing her mouth delicately against her cunt and expecting the woman to get to work devouring her slick folds and eating her out.

Reluctant at first, Ellaria came around the taste of Yara's pussy finding it's way to her tongue and bringing a moan to her lips. Opening her lips, Ellaria pushed her tongue outwards, relishing the sumptuous taste of Yara's folds, her tongue slowly running along her sensitive flesh, bringing a moan to Yara's lips. Sliding her tongue along her slit, she made she tasted every inch, easing her tongue into every fold and pocket, darting back and forth swiftly, bringing soft, quick moans to Yara who let her hand leave Ellaria's head, bringing it up to her own breasts, softly massaging and squeezing them, amplifying the pleasure rippling through her body.

Finding Yara's clit, Ellaria flicked her tongue back and forth across the sensitive nub, causing Yara to arch her back, thrusting her hips forwards grinding her pussy against Ellaria's face, lusting for more of the pleasure. Circling her button with her tongue, she gently grazed it, quickly sliding her tongue away so as to not give Yara the satisfaction of constant pleasure. Instead, she darted her tongue back and forth, gently rubbing against her clit before moving swiftly away, silently relishing the sudden bursts and moans from Yara's mouth which faded into groans of displeasure as her body writhed and begged for more attention to her most sensitive spot.

Her pride pleasure was short lived as Yara's hand once more wove through Ellaria's hair, taking a firm grip on her head and forcing her lips firmly around her clit. Taking the sensitive spot of flesh into her mouth, Ellaria was forced to dance her tongue back and forth across the nub, moans rippling and echoing in the room. Lifting her leg, Yara slid it down over Ellaria's shoulder, spreading her folds wider and allowing the Dornish woman access to her deepest and most intimate folds. Tracing her heel down the Ellaria's back, she slid it down in between her cheeks, massaging the back of her foot against Ellaria's arsehole, bringing a grunt of pleasure to the Dornish woman's body as she feasted on Yara's delicious pussy.

Guiding the Dornish woman's tongue away from her clit and pressing her face deeper into her folds, Yara buried Ellaria's tongue deep inside her hole. Slipping past her entrance, Ellaria's tongue lodged itself deep inside Yara's pussy moving back and forth in search of the most sensitive delicious portions of her tight cunt. Lapping at Yara's folds, Ellaria's nose was pressed snugly against the Iron Islander's clit, gently rubbing and grinding it as Yara moved her hips up and down grinding and gyrating against Ellaria's defenceless mouth.

Whilst she wouldn't want to openly admit it, Ellaria was enjoying herself. Being submissive was definitely not her preference, but the lustful eroticism of having her tongue lodged deep inside this woman's pussy was enough to bring her a level of satisfaction. Her cock throbbed between her legs, prompting her to drop her hand down to her shaft, gently starting to jerk herself off while Yara commandeered her tongue for her own pleasure. Having her head moved back and forth, Ellaria simply submitted, planning her next move to be shifted back on top. Moaning into Yara's pussy, she stroked herself faster and faster, pre-cum coating the entirety of her purplish head.

Suddenly, Yara let go of her head, allowing her to pull herself back and free herself of her admittedly delicious pussy. Rising up onto her knees, her hand still jerking herself back and forth, Ellaria was met with a lusty grin as Yara spread her legs wide, her fingers prying her pussy lips apart, giving the Dornish woman a flash deep inside her cunt, "You've done a good job getting me ready. I suppose you've earnt your chance to sink that cock of yours into my filthy cunt…"

Smiling curtly, Ellaria slid slowly forwards, taking her cock by the base and sliding it along Yara's pussy, her tip prying apart her folds, gently grinding against her clit and making Yara moan. Gently sawing back and forth, Ellaria dipped her cock deeper, threatening to slip it inside her only to pull away, sliding along her folds, taunting and teasing her with entrance. Rolling her eyes back, Yara bit her lip waiting for it, Ellaria taunting her, "You want it?" You want my cock?"

"Oh… yes…" Yara moaned, her first moment of weakness. Sliding back along her folds, Ellaria positioned herself, readying to plunge deep into Yara's cunt. The girl kept her eyes closed, readying for the sumptuous pleasure of being full of cock. Smirking, Ellaria angled her cock lower, sliding forwards and with increased pressure. Yara's eyes flew wide open as she felt the thick bulbous tip of Ellaria's cock press against her arsehole. Unable to stop her in time, Yara's voice was taken away, Ellaria sinking half her cock deep into the girl's rectum, her eyes pinned open as she breathed rapidly. Before she could even adjust, Ellaria began to push forward, set on sinking the entirety of her cock inside the Iron Islander. Bringing her hands up to Ellaria's shoulders, Yara tried meekly to stop her, but Ellaria was focused, her cock peeling Yara's arse apart with ease. Finally, she bottomed out, her balls smacking against her arse cheeks and her shaven crotch being pressed tightly against Yara's untamed mess.

"I don't follow orders…" Ellaria whispered in Yara's ear, lifting the girl's flexing hand and lowering it down to her pussy, encouraging her to please herself. Gasping, Yara felt her arse begin to shift again, the thick cock lodged in her bum shifting slowly backwards. Ellaria wasn't cruel and so only began to gently shift three or four inches in and out, gently and shallowly fucking the pale, creamy girl. The room filled with the soft sound of Ellaria's balls smacking against Yara's slick arse cheeks, her juices leaking down along the curves of her arse. Grunting for the first few strokes, Yara quickly came around, her arse clamping down on Ellaria's cock as her hand began to gently massage her pussy, running swift circles around her clit.

Yara wasn't exactly new to anal, but it was never her preference. Being dominant in the bedroom meant that she was the one fucking people up the ass and rarely let others plunder her tightest hole if at all. The most she took on a regular basis was a finger whilst someone was delving deep into her pussy, lapping at her delicious folds. Never a thick, hard cock, sliding in and out of her. After a few thrust she began to moan conceding to Ellaria's advances, wanting to cum more than anything, not caring how it happened.

Wrapping her arms around Yara's thighs, Ellaria pulled her, so she was laid on her back, her arse hanging of the seat, allowing Ellaria to sink her cock deeper. Leaning forwards, she pressed her lips against Yara's pulling the girl in for a sweet delicate kiss, distracting her as she slowly pulled her cock all the way out of her arse until only the tip remained. Consuming Yara's mind with their passionate kiss, Ellaria thrust forwards, burying the entirety of her shaft in the young girl's asshole, eliciting a meek whimper from her as she furiously rubbed her pussy, trying to counteract the painful pleasure rippling through her arse.

Giving her a moment to adjust, Ellaria slowly pulled her hips back again before swiftly hammering home, switching her short shallow thrusts for long, deep, passionate pounds, her balls slapping audibly, echoing, joined by Ellaria's moans of lustful pleasure and Yara's grunts, almost borderline moans of appreciation. It took her a fair few thrusts before the first moan escaped her lips, her eyes clamped shut as she felt her arse get slammed into again and again, her hole loosening painfully, only to be plunged back into a strange pleasure. Opening her eyes, she was met with a lustful smile from the Dornish woman. And as pleasure started to flood her body, her arse growing accustomed to it, Yara parted her lips and murmured lustfully, "Fuck me… Fuck me hard…"

That was all she needed. Ellaria drew her hips backwards swifter, slamming back in harder and faster than before. Not evening giving her a moment to adjust to each thrust, Ellaria grabbed her hips and hammered home again and again, her moans becoming pleasured grunts, sweat beginning to cover both their bodies in a thin layer as their soft, sumptuous flesh collided again and again, moans rippling from each of their mouths as their orgasms began to build, Yara developing a dangerous proclivity and desire for a hard-anal fuck.

Faster and faster, their bodies slammed together, grunting and groaning as they collided, Ellaria's cock throbbing on the verge of orgasm. Yara clamped her hands around Ellaria's neck, pulling her in close for a kiss. Yara couldn't reach her pussy, her hands clinging limply to Ellaria as her cock pounded in and out of her bum, squeals of painful pleasure erupting from Yara. Her pussy tingled and burst into pleasure, her body rippling as an orgasm hit her. Her body spasmed and tightened, her arse clamping down on Ellaria's cock, threatening to slow her thrusts. Not halting, Ellaria moaned as she began to thrust into a tighter, orgasm ridden arse, her orgasm dawning on her.

A few thrusts into Yara's tight, orgasm emboldened hole and Ellaria's cock erupting, cum spurting deep into her asshole, filling her to the brim with her sticky white seed. Groaning as her arse milked her cock dry, Ellaria thrust softly into her a few more times, milking her cock more and more, making sure every dribble of cum was poured into the girl's ass. Confident that she had been milked dry, Ellaria pulled her cock out, her hand dropping down to her cock, gently jerking it back to full mast as she collected her clothing and dressed herself. Yara took a moment before pushing herself upwards only to get reprimanded as she reached for her only clothing, "Not so fast. Do you think I am done with you?"

"You are getting dressed?" Yara said, as Ellaria fixed her gown and covered her delicious flesh, occluding her goods from Yara's view. Leaning into Yara, she took one last kiss, her hand dropping down to the Iron Islanders breast and sharply twisting her nipple, painfully.

"Only so your men do not ravage me on deck," Ellaria purred, twisting her nipple more and more, a painful call back to Yara's rather brusque treatment to her balls, "You are my bitch now. My salt wife, my whore. And I will share you with whomever I desire. I could have your entire crew come in here and rut one after the other, covering you in their filthy seed. But I would much rather that I share you with… my own kind. My own kin…"

 **Author's Note: I hope you really enjoyed that. As I said, this was one of the biggest fails the latest season ever did, cutting these two sexy girls short and not allowing them to get down and dirty with each other. Regardless of your opinion of both the characters, I think we can all agree seeing them get intimate would have been awesome. But all we got was some cheeky fully clothed flirting… If you can't tell, I'm still quite salty about it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated and I hoped you enjoyed the chapters! I won't keep you much longer. I wish everyone a happy holidays, whatever you celebrate and here is to a brand new year of high quality smutty goodness! Hear, hear!**


End file.
